Partner's in Time?
by SmolxSmoodee
Summary: Marty's life will change when he is faced with the toughest decision he'll have to make.


**Partners in Time?**

* * *

I don't own shit but I do however own any OCs I might plug into this story

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **Hill Valley, CA**

 **June 6, 1986**

 **8:40 pm**

Marty was on his way to meet Doc at the movies they were going to see Invaders from Mars, and then have dinner in celebration of his graduation. The movie started at nine so Marty was able to get there in time to get tickets and food. Doc smiled as his eyes met Marty's.

"Marty!" Doc yelled as he pulled his friend into a hug.

"Ah jeez Doc, hey." Marty gushed as he hugged back. "Thank you for this graduation gift, I love cheesy science fiction horror."

Doc pulled back and placed his hand on his friend's shoulder, "Come on let's get tickets."

The movie turned out to be better than Marty expected. He was still jittery looking behind him as Marty and Doc walked back to his house for dinner.

"What's the matter Marty? Scared?"

"Who me? No way Doc, I'm fine I thought I heard something following us."

"You mean like aliens."

"Hahaha very funny you know you should be a comedian." Marty grumbled as he slipped his soda, "I could of swore I hear growling and movements. Jeez Doc, do you have to live so far from the theater."

"Marty, please there is no one following us. There is no reason to be frighten." Doc said as his eyes met his young friend's.

"I know-I'm just being-wait HELL NO you have to hear that!" Marty almost jumped out of his skin as he heard a deep growl from behind him. Doc and Marty stopped they were passing Hill Valley Park and there was a dense forest beside them.

"Marty we're by a park, you could have heard an animal. Maybe a dog?"

"Doc! I swear to God, that sure as hell wasn't a dog!" Marty said trying to keep his voice calm. "Doc—did you"

Marty began to say before his leg was pulled into the park and dropped his drink. Doc spun around and followed the screams of his friend.

"Oh shit!" Marty screamed as he turned around to see that his leg was in the mouth of a dog? 'That's a huge fucking dog!' The dog tossed Marty causing him to hit his head on a tree. "Shit!" Marty cussed as his head began to throb. The dog growled at Marty as its face got closer, Marty closed his eyes hoping Doc was there before he was dog food.

 ***BAM***

The sound of a gunshot pieced the air as it glazed the dog's leg causing it to claw Marty's chest in surprise. The dog whimpered as it sprinted out of the park leaving Marty bloody and gasping for air.

"Marty?! Oh God please be okay!" Doc cried out as Marty's eyes were closing. His breathing began to slow as he felt his body being lifted by the scientist. "I'm going to clean you up Marty and then I'm calling the ambulance." Doc said his ramblings began to drown out in Marty's ears as his world became dark.

* * *

 _Blood, so much blood. So hungry and I feel so hot. I'm running but where am I going, I've done something wrong, I can taste the blood inside my mouth. How sweet and delicious it is._

"AHHH! Oh God!" Marty shouted as Doc placed a hand on his now cleaned chest, "Doc-oh god what happened?" Marty began to sweat as his mouth was dry. Doc handed him a bottle of water, Marty thanked him as he drunk it. "Doc, where am I?"

"Calm down Marty, you're at my house. I brought you back after that wild dog attacked you."

"My wounds." Marty gasped, as he looked at his chest. No open wounds just a big scar from the scratch.

"That was the weird thing. Your wounds were already healed when I cleaned it." Doc said, "Maybe it wasn't that deep?"

Marty looked at his wounds and felt the scar but wasn't sure what attacked him but he knew it wasn't a dog. "I'm sorry Doc, I didn't mean to ruin the evening."

"Quiet, all that matters is you're okay." Doc said as he handed him some of his clothes, "Go ahead and change and I'll drive you back home tomorrow."

"Thanks Doc."

* * *

 **June 15, 1986**

It's been a little over a week and Marty began to feeling weird, everything and everyone grated on his nerves. His parents were concern that something was wrong with him. Marty couldn't stop snapping at them and he felt himself eating large amounts of food, mostly meat. His mother thought he was running a fever because of how hot his body got and insisted he stay inside but Marty needed to get out of his house. He felt that he was in cage when he was in his room and needed to go for a run. Marty was surprised how far he ran, he must of ran at least ten miles because he was already on the other side of town and he still felt like he needed to run some more. Marty noticed that there was a new shop built. From the outside it looked old but it was the name that got Marty's attention.

 **Magic Box**

Curious, Marty entered the shop and saw that it had a library inside. 'Hmm no one is inside. Maybe they're scared."

"First time huh?" a female voice from behind asked.

Marty turned to see a girl with dark skin and brown eyes. Her hair was a big curly afro and her clothes a little on the hippie side. "Um, yea," Marty replied as his eyes lit up. "Aren't you Maddison from school?"

"Maddie and yeah you're Marty. I'm sorry that you and Jennifer broke up before graduation."

"Naw, it wasn't meant to be. She wanted to be with other people and I guess I can't blame her honesty."

"So what brings you to my parent's shop?"

"Oh your folks own this place huh?"

"Yah, well it's just me and my ma. I haven't seen my dad for a while."

"I'm sorry, um so what's in this place?" Marty asked not wanting to stay on a sad subject.

"Just your typical hoodoo stuff and other supernatural things."

"Hoodoo like, witches?"

"Yeah, I practice and so does Ma. It ruins in my family." Maddie smiled, "Why want to know about the supernatural?"

Marty paused, ever since his accident he knew something was wrong, he just didn't know what. He wanted to talk to Doc about it but he was afraid Doc might not believe him. 'Why tell Maddie, she might not understand? She would never believe I'm a werewolf.'

"Try me, maybe I would."

"What? How?"

"Marty, I practice voodoo. There is always a mental link between supernatural beings and witches."

"I-I don't know."

"Marty if you are a werewolf you need to know, there's a full moon next week."

"I know, I can feel it. I don't know how but I can feel it." Marty whispered his eyes downcast.

Maddie placed a hand on his shoulder. "Marty please. Let me help you."

"Maddie, I feel this thing inside me. I feel like it's going to come out and I'm afraid, what if I am. Last night I…..I opened my mouth to brush my teeth and my eyes were green and…..and my teeth were sharp. My eyes went back to normal but my teeth are still sharp. What if I am, what am I supposed to do, how can I stop it?"

"That's why we're here, to see what we can do."

Marty nodded and followed Maddie to the books. There wasn't a huge section on werewolves but there was an old book, Maddie's mom recovered from when she lived in Louisiana. It was called Rougarou, Maddie said it was Cajun for werewolf.

"This says for werewolves, you can determine two ways. One is silver, if it burns your skin or I can cast a spell and I will be able to see your wolf spirit but that will take longer than we got."

"Silver?"

"Yah silver supposed to be like kryptonite to werewolves, it'll burn your skin."

"I guess I could try that." Marty said as Maddie took off her silver necklace and handed it to Marty.

Marty took the necklace and it didn't take long before his hand began to burn. "Shit!" Marty cussed as he quickly gave the necklace back to Maddie. "Shit shit shit shit. I'm so fucked, I am so fucked!" Marty mumbled as he sat on the floor and placed his head on his knees.

"Marty please, you are only semi-fucked." Maddie smiled, "I'll help you through this."

"How, what could we do? We only have a week and I feel myself getting closer and closer to losing control."

"Let me ask my ma. I'll be back." Maddie turned around to go in the back. It didn't take long for Maddie's mom to come and see Marty on the floor.

"Marty, this is my mother Samantha." Maddie stepped aside and Marty saw an older woman, very skinny, dark skin like Maddie and the same eyes. Her hair was long and dreaded and her outfit resembled a southern housemaid.

"Hello Marty. My daughter has informed me that you're a werewolf."

"Yes ma'am."

"Okay here's the thing you're not fucked. You will be okay we are going to help you."

Marty stood up and faced both women. "What's the plan?"


End file.
